The Best At What We Do
by xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx
Summary: When my life is through, and the angels ask me to recall the thrill of them all, I will tell them I remember you. Lisa Richardson is the new Feild Nurse working with the Weapon X boys...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's about time I fixed this, right?**

* * *

Gentlemen, this is our new field nurse. Try not to scare this one away." Colonel William Stryker dragged her into a Rec hall, gave her the worst introduction in her life, and left.

"Um, yeah. My name is Lisa Richardson. I should probably go now." She went to back out of the room, but someone's arm draped itself around her shoulders.

Lisa looked at the man grinning next to her. He was handsome enough. His face was almost babyish. Like he was in his early twenties. He had a gun at his side and two samurai swords on his back. What kind of special unit was this?

"The name's Wade. Wade Wilson. It's great to meet you Ashley." He smirked.

"I-its Lisa." She mumbled and tried to get away. Wade just pulled her closer and dragged her across the room to a pool table.

"Guys, this is Wendy. She's our new mother." Stryker had told them not to scare her away, but they were doing it anyway.

"Knock it off Wade. It's a pleasure to meet you Lisa. I'm John Wraith." A black man extended his hand, and Lisa gladly shook it.

"Your name is Lisa?" Wade pulled away from her in shock. "You told me it was Amy. You _lied _to me! Our whole relationship was a lie."

"I, um, what? Should I apologize?" Lisa turned to John and the other guys.

"You haven't got to worry about Wade. He's always like that. The name's Fred Dukes. That's Chris Bradley and Agent Zero." He was tall, and extremely muscular. It kind of startled her.

"It really is a pleasure to meet all of you." Lisa tried her hardest not to sound too sincere.

"Don't tell me we got another field nurse." A gruff voice groaned from the doorway. Lisa turned to say something witty, but it died in her throat the moment she laid eyes on _him._

Tall. Dark. Handsome. Everything that made up her _wildest_ fantasies. He was standing next to a man that could be his brother. He smirked when their eyes met. Like he knew something she didn't.

"I'm Logan, and this is my brother Victor. Who are you?" It was Logan that had complained about a field nurse.

"This is Lisa. Our new field nurse." Wade stood next to Lisa with a file in one hand and a sword in the other. His stance was rigid and defensive.

"You won't last." Victor smirked and dropped down on the couch.

"Why not?" Lisa asked, looking at him. Wade went back to sharpening his blade in an angry manner.

"You never do. They always send out weak little girls fresh out of nursing academy that have never even dreamed of being in any type of battle situation. We go on a mission, and you end up dying because you don't know how to shut up when superiors tell you to." Victor was a very dark man, and any fantasy Lisa had been have vanished right away.

"Wow, ok. Have you _ever_ been laid? If you want, I know a guy that'll do it cheap." Lisa rolled her eyes and sat by Wade _away_ from Victor. The other guys were all laughing about her comment.

"I don't know, Vic. She's got spunk. You think she can fight?" Logan smirked. Lisa ignored him as John turned on a radio. _'I Remember You'_ started playing and Fred groaned.

"Man, I hate this song. Change it." Lisa giggled at his annoyance as John blocked Fred's hand.

"No way, Fred. I like this song." John started humming as he took his shot, winning the billiards game.

"_When the angels ask me to recall, the thrill of them all. Then I will tell them I remember you~" _Lisa sang along, but stopped when she received stares. "…What?"

"Are you a mutant?" Bradley asked as he sat next to her. Lisa grinned and held up her hand. It started glowing purple.

"I can heal any injury, even when you're about to die. It's pretty cool, really." Bradley stared.

"Heh, my brother and I can heal without the use of some little kid." Victor was making fun of her.

Lisa stood up. "What is your problem? Are you like this with everyone? No wonder you were put before a firing squad!"

"Hey girl, you're not gonna wanna get him all riled up." Fred stepped in front of her.

"I don't care." Lisa moved around him. "You wanted to see if I can fight? Well now's your chance. Get up and fight me. Unless you're just a big old pussycat."

Victor growled, stood up and smirked at their height difference. He was trying to intimidate her, and it would have worked had she not been mad at his little comment.

* * *

Lisa changed out of her nurse's uniform and into a black shirt and matching pants. She stood barefoot while Victor was in the outfit he wore earlier. Lisa should have been shaking in fear. She was going to fight one of the most dangerous men around. What did his file say? Something about killing a senior officer.

"Whenever you're ready kid." He called her kid. Lisa _hated _that more than anything else in the world. Victor charged at her with surprising speed.

"Oh hey now!" She just managed to dodge before his claws made contact with her skin. Lisa glared at the shreds of fabric in his hand. "Something tells me you would enjoy it if I were naked by the end of this little spar."

Victor just smirked. Lisa grinned as he charged her again. Her hands began glowing purple again and she swatted him away like he was a fly. The guys made comments about how she was crazy strong.

"It's a part of my mutation. I can lift a tank and throw it at the least 20 miles…" She brushed hair out of her face with the back of her hand.

"That was just a lucky hit!" Victor shouted. He sped toward her, faster than before and managed to pin her to the ground, his claws digging into her shoulder. Lisa stared at him in shock and looked at her shoulder, seeing blood. She looked up at him again before fainting.

* * *

"….still can't believe she passed out like that." Lisa groaned and rolled off whatever she was laying on and landed face first on the cold floor.

"Look who's awake." Victor smirked.

"Can it, Victor." Lisa glared at his boots. "I just have this thing about blood sometimes."

"You alright little lady?" Lisa felt herself being lifted off the floor and placed on her feet. She smiled up at Dukes.

"Am I still bleeding?" Lisa closed her eyes and pulled her shirt away from her shoulder, revealing a smooth patch of skin.

"Nope. Can't even tell you were hurt." John said and Lisa gave a sigh of relief.

"You have some nerve Victor! What kind of man breaks a woman's skin like that?" Lisa glared at him. He just smirked again. "So now that I think about it, I'm hungry. Where can I get something to eat?

"Here. It's the best we got right now, unless you planned on going out to eat." Dukes handed her a snack bar.

"Thank you. And going out sounds nice. Anyone care to join me?" The others made excuses about training or having plans already until it boiled down to just Lisa herself and Fred Dukes.

"Uh… I don't know… I think I have plans too." Fred lied as he blushed slightly.

"Yeah no. I'm not going alone. Come on big boy. You're coming with me." Lisa grabbed his oversized wrist and dragged him away from the Rec Room.

* * *

**What's this? DoesLisa seem interested in Dukes? What about Victor, or Wade? Just review and whatnot to see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_No….. No…. I know we go way back Erik, but I work with the military now. I can't just up and quit….. I'm sorry… I promise I'll join you when my time's up…..Five years, unless I __**really**_ like my job." Lisa paced around the payphone in the Rec Room. She was on the phone with a man named Erik Lensherr.

"Hey Lisa, what's new?" John Wraith asked when she hung up.

"Just family stuff." she smiled sweetly. John got close enough to her so that no one else could hear him.

"You know if you need help with something, just let me know and I'll do my best." Lisa smiled at his offer.

"Thank you." She looked over and saw Dukes and Wade walking in. Instantly, her hands went to her hair in an attempt to fix it. John smirked when he saw this and she blushed.

"….I'm telling you man, she has the hots for you….. Oh! Hey Lisa, how much of that did you hear?" Wade scratched the back of his head in surprise. Lisa stared at him. She knew he wanted her to hear what he said.

"Tell me Wade, who is this _'she' _you were just mentioning?" Today was one of the few days that Lisa wore her nurse's uniform. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Uhhh…. No one…" Dukes looked away with the slightest hint of blush on his cheeks.

"You." Wade smirked, crossing his arms too. Dukes glared at him and Lisa grinned.

"Oh! That reminds me! Fourth of July is next weekend! Are any of you busy?" The three men looked at her in surprise. "My family thinks I'm a lesbian and I need to prove them wrong."

"If it means getting to cuddle with you, I'll gladly do it." Wade pulled her into a hug and she whimpered in annoyance.

"John, Fred, please tell me at least one of you is free…." Lisa managed to push Wade off her and fix her hair.

"I'm going home to see my parents. It's been a few months since I've seen them, so I'm busy. I'd go if I could, but I can't. Sorry Lisa." John apologized.

"I'm free." Dukes smiled slightly. Lisa latched onto him and cuddled his massive arm.

"Sorry Wade!" Lisa dragged her large friend out of the Rec Room and toward the parking lot.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lisa, where are we going?" Fred asked in his Texan accent. Lisa smiled at him and pushed him toward her truck.

"Get in! We only have this week." She ran around to her side and scrambled in. "we have a lot to do!"

* * *

"….Ugh. We've been at this for three days." Lisa groaned as she let Fred carry her to the truck from the rest stop.

"You were the one who wanted to drive. Can I drive now?" an old couple smiled at them. Lisa nodded.

"Are we in Colorado, yet?" Lisa buckled up and got comfortable. Dukes looked over at her and smiled.

"Another few hours." He fired up the truck and pulled out of the small rest stop.

"I hate Utah!" she whined and banged her head against the back of the seat. "It never ends!"

"I know, I know. Just take a rest. I'll wake you up when we get to Colorado." Lisa laced her fingers with his and did as she was told. Fred Dukes sighed heavily and looked over at her.

It hadn't been long since they met, and he had never thought she would like him, but just a few days ago when Lisa asked him to meet her _family_. That was a big deal. Wade or maybe even Bradley or Logan would have been a much better choice. Dukes knew he wasn't that aesthetically pleasing. So why him? Was it because he was the most - in Lisa's own words - _'manly?' _What did that even mean?

Fred was so wrapped up in his own thoughts; he almost didn't notice the _**'Welcome to Colorado'**_ sign. He nudged Lisa and she groaned and rubbed her eyes. "We're in Colorado?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily and Fred noticed how fragile and innocent she looked.

"Yeah, what now?" He saw Lisa flip through the radio stations until she found something from the 40's Vera Lynn _'We'll Meet Again' _- if Fred remembered - It was a song his grandmother liked.

"Just follow the road signs until you see Denver." Lisa grinned, moving her head side-to-side in time with the music. Fred chuckled at her and she stopped. "Don't laugh. I like this music."

"You like music from a good 30 years ago. Why?" Lisa scrunched her nose and looked at him.

"I just do… I was raised on it…" Lisa turned up the radio and looked out the window. _"…We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when. But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day…"_

'_**Great,'**_ Fred thought taking a left turn. _**'She's mad at me…. Great.'**_

"We're almost there. Go down to the stop sign and take a right." Fred followed her directions. "Go down that dirt road where the car just pulled in and get on its ass."

"What for?" Even though he questioned her, Fred sped up until he could see the driver of the car. Lisa rolled down her window and pulled herself out so she was hanging out of her truck.

"Honk the horn!" When Dukes laid on the horn, the driver in front of them waved and his companion copied Lisa's motions. The young man waved at her and she waved back, making a lewd gesture with her hands. She would have fallen had Fred not grabbed her ankle and pulled her back in.

The two vehicles continued down the dirt road until they pulled up on a mansion. Lisa waved at the people in the yard, and the old couple in the rocking chairs on the porch. Fred guessed there were about twenty-five people.

* * *

"Hey Nana, Papa. How are you guys doing?" Lisa hugged the old couple and smiled at them both. Her Nana was busy staring at Fred standing awkwardly next to her. "Oh! I almost forgot. This is Fred. He's my boyfriend."

"A boyfriend? Why isn't he your husband? I knew your Papa two weeks before we got married. How long have you known this man?" Lisa blushed at her Nana's words and looked down.

"About a month and a half…. We've been busy working. That's how we met Nana, we're both a part of the US Army." she explained and her Papa nodded proudly.

"I'd recognize that mess of brown hair anywhere." Lisa turned around to see her older brother, Don, standing there. "How you doin' kid?"

"Donny!" Lisa shouted in joy before tackling him and knocking him to the ground. She ignored the fact that he was wearing an expensive looking suit.

"Auntie Lisa!" three little kids all ran up to her and hugged her. "Play with us!"

All three kids, plus about six other younger kids all ran up to her and grabbed her arms and shoulders. Lisa smiled at them and stood up as if they weren't there. Dukes stared in amazement as she extended her arms and started spinning. He had almost forgotten her super-strength.

"Lisa! Be careful with those kids! As far as we can tell, none of them are mutants." An older version of Lisa stood on the porch next to Nana and Papa. Dukes watched Lisa stop instantly and let the children scramble off her.

"Aw, c'mon Mimi, they were just having fun." A man about Dukes' size came out of the house and Dukes stared in shock as the woman called _'Mimi'_ glared at him before going back inside. "Brutus Richardson, pleasure to meet you."

"Fred Dukes." Fred shook Brutus' hand and smiled. "You're Lisa's father?"

"That's me. It's nice to know she's finally found someone that can handle her wildness." Brutus laughed and Fred stared at him in shock. "You…. You don't know about that?"

They heard Lisa cry out and saw the young man from earlier tackle her and the two started wrestling. He went to punch her in the face when another girl pounced and started fighting as well. The two eventually ganged up on Lisa and Dukes decided it was time to intervene. He rushed off the porch and easily picked Lisa up off the ground. Her lip was split, she had a cut above her left eye-brow and her right eye was starting to swell.

"Put me back down! I wasn't done!" Dukes threw her over his shoulder and people laughed as she struggled to get away. "Brutal! Get him to put me down!"

"No can do baby girl." Dukes stared at her father with a puzzled expression _She doesn't call him 'Dad?' Why did she call him 'Brutal?'_

"You're done for now. Your face is starting to swell. When we get back, the others are going to think I did that." Lisa's hands glowed purple and she rubbed her face vigorously. Dukes sighed as her wounds healed.

"C'mon Dukes! Lemme go. We're just playing. They're my cousins Cain and Jan Marko. They're both mutants too. Most of us here are." Lisa explained before someone hollered and turned up a radio. It was another song from the Depression _'Cheek to Cheek'_ what was with this family and their music?

Lisa sang along and Nana and Papa held hands and swung them back and forth. Lisa clutched his arm and pulled him close. She was grinning ear-to-ear. "Nana and Papa, this is their song. They were married to this song. And every other song I like from that long ago reminds me of them from back when they could both walk."

"Why don't you just heal them?" Fred whispered in her ear.

"I tried." Lisa refused to explain more as people were cooking and laughing and chasing each other through the yard.

"Is everyone here related by blood?" Dukes asked standing up. Before Lisa had the chance to answer, her father grabbed Dukes' wrist.

"Walk with me, talk with me boy." Lisa just shrugged her shoulders and went to sit at one of the tables to talk to someone else.

"What is it sir?" Dukes didn't ask until they were on the far side of the yard.

"Lisa's special. If I ever get a call from her, complaining about how mean or anything you are to her, I'll be on the first flight to wherever she says to go." Brutus looked at him. Fred Dukes was too busy staring at Lisa and two other girls singing and dancing.

"I would never hurt her. I have a question for you…"

"You're wondering why she called me Brutal." Dukes nodded… "It's what Papa called me when I first met him. Everyone in the family calls me that."

"Oh. Ok. Also, are Lisa and her mother mad at each other?"

"No. That's just how the women in this family are when their daughters bring anyone home with them." Brutus laughed. "You should have seen Nana when Mimi dragged me home. I thought the woman hated me and Papa pulled me off the same way I am and he explained everything to me."

"Also, what's the deal with you and me? Are we seriously the biggest people here?" At this, Brutus laughed.

"I don't know what it is about Lisa and her mother, but they picked the most physically imposing men they could find. Papa used to be a big burly guy too. Cain's gonna be a pretty big guy too. He's the only Marko male besides Papa to show any signs of being a mutant."

"He's got to be strong; he managed to bust Lisa's lip like that. Even our friend Wade can't do that and he's the only one that's been able to punch her in the face." Dukes laughed at the memory.

* * *

"3...2...1... HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!" Everyone in the yard cheered when a massive about of fireworks went off. There were people everywhere, and now that Dukes had seen them all, he could see the relations in everyone's face.

"I love family gatherings. Everyone in the family comes over all the time. Easter, Fourth of July, Thanksgiving, Christmas… Some of us even stay until New Years." Lisa laughed as she hugged him


End file.
